


A touch of blue

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Home Improvement, Married Couple, Married Life, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Mercurio and his wife Suzie paint their first apartment.





	A touch of blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts).



Suzie and Mercurio excitedly opened the door to their new apartment and dropped the last of their stuff packed in boxes on the floor.

the apartment was beautiful it was wide and spacious and even had a cozy fire place perfect for the holidays.

going into the bathroom Suzie gasped the bathroom was absolutely beautiful.

it had huge brick walls and a huge Jacuzzi bath tub and the bathroom had two sinks and a huge mirror.

And the light switch had three settings one of them was romantic setting which the two ghouls couldn't wait to try out later.

Going into the bedroom connected nearby they explored the bedroom it was big enough to host a small gathering or a party.

And the walls were a ugly eggshell white but it wasn't nothing they could fix besides they were going to paint the walls of the house blue anyway with black and white accents it was going to be beautiful.

After that they checked out the kitchen area It was a very sexy sleek modernised all black kitchen with beautiful marbal countertops with checkered tile for the floors.

Everything was so nice and expensive and it was so much to see and do it was very overwhelming they even had one of those fancy refrigerators that you could use your Wi-Fi on and program it to any setting that you liked.

It was so huge Suzie wondered if it was advanced enough to play music technology has come along way since she was a kid.

After that they explored the rest of the apartment until they both grew tired of being there. 

'' Man this place looks abit dull we should repaint it."

Mercurio suggested and Suzies eyes lit up excitedly. '' Oh my god yes i was thinking the same thing we could paint today.

And continue on it Tommorrow until we've painted all the walls that we wanted." 

She replied back and Mercurio definitely liked the sound of that.

Grabbing their coats and keys the newlyweds left out their home and drove to home depot it was night time so luckily there wasn't alot of people out today which was perfect for them since they both were introverts.

People were nice but only for a short bit of time Suzie was a people person to a extent but her husband Mercurio was a absolute.

Nuetral guy he only went to social events if it had his best interests in mind. And he avoided.

social events like it was the black plague or something and the only time he went to anything remotely social.

it was either his master sebastian's place or a guys night or a drug deal.

but other then that Mercurio was a busy man and he didn't have time to waste.

at social events that had nothing to do with him. or had anything worth his time and interest.

It took two hours for them to arrive at this home depot and now it was time for them to find.

The paint that they wanted for their home and the employees were very nice to them and helped them find exactly what they were looking for.

it took atleast a hour to pick a very nice bright blue paint for their home but it was definitely worth the money and time spent searching and buying it.

 

returning home the two ghouls set up shop to paint their home it took five hours but the end results of the new paint job on the walls was definitely worth all the hard work.

Pulling eachother close the ghoul couple smiled the house was now a beautiful deep sea blue and it made the home much cozier and livelier then it was before.

Taking his phone out Mercurio winced damn 12 am already? Time sure does fly when your having fun it was pretty late and they decided to wash up and retire for the night.

A little shower sex wouldn't hurt either and they decided to fool around in the shower while they were at it.

Today was a very productive day and later on they decided they'd go furniture shopping for new couches.

But until then they were just content in snuggling one another and being wrapped up under a ton of blankets.

Wishing eachother a good night and fell asleep in each others arms today was a very exciting day for the both of them.

The end.


End file.
